Bath
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus is petrified of water and Albus needs to help him get over it.


_Albus was very shocked when Severus came to him. He knew that the younger man trusted him, but he knew that Severus also liked to keep things quiet and to himself. _

_"Albussssss!" Severus was actually whining, waving his hands in Albus's face. The pale hands were covered in ink along with the rest of him, and the potions master jumped up and down on his feet whining. _

_What was wrong with him? _

_"Are you okay?!" He was worried. _

_Severus nodded. "Potion on meeeeeeee. Get it off. I have to get it off." The black-haired man seemed desperate to be rid of the mess. _

_"Well take a bath then, it's the only way it's coming off. Do you need the potion removal?" _

_"Nooooooooooooooooooo." Severus actually had tears in his eyes, which worried Albus to no end. This was not his potions master. _

_"What on earth is wrong with you, Severus?!" _

_"Albus- you can magic it off! You're powerful!" _

_While that was true, he still could no magic the ink off. That required a tub and ink removal. _

_Albus was getting suspicious, "What do you mean no? You know that the ink will stain." _

_Severus shook his head fiercely. "No, you magic it off!"_

_Albus was starting to see the problem. "You know as well as I that that will not work."_

_Albus had to confirm his theory. "Are you scared?" He watched as Severus shook his head no; he would not admit that he feared the water. Albus gave him a look, and it was clear Severus was. And Albus was sure it must have had something to do with his childhood. "Severus, it is quite okay if you are. We all have things we fear. But this is one you must conquer." Albus was talking kindly, but still Severus had fear in his eyes. _

_"I'm not afraid." The lie seemed weak, especially for the naturally talented liar. _

_"Severus, it's okay. Everything will be fine." Albus was saying._

_ "I don't w ant too." He said, feebly. "You can't make me." He lashed out, stronger._

_Albus had a frowned, what was the right thing to do? Let it stain his skin and poison his blood? _

_"It's just a little tiny bit of water Severus. It can't hurt you." Albus coaxed._

_Albus tried very hard to coax Severus into bathing- to make the decision by himself, but the harder he tried, Severus looked closer to bolting. As it was, the man stood ridged and stiff. _

_Albus slowly stepped closer to him and the man shut his eyes- childlike. _

_"I don't want to." The boy seemed close to panicking. _

_Albus sighed, he did not want to do what he was about to, but there was no other way. The ink would stain the man's skin and go to his blood stream. _

_He hated himself for doing it but he lunged forward and grabbed the potions master, in a tight grasp/ hug. He did it firmly, so that it did not hurt the man, but did not let him escape._

_"I don't want to!" He screamed._

_Albus sighed._

_Severus panicked and kicked and struggled- all in vain. Once he realized that he was soon to be in water, he went frigid- fear held him captive. _

_He whimpered, "I'll be good." He begged._

_Albus just patted him on the head softly. "Severus, this isn't a punishment." _

_With his eyes still closed shut, he felt himself being lifted into the air, and soon water was around him. _

_He freaked out. He could not help it. He lashed out like a caged animal. Wild, and scared. He kicked and bit, sending water flying everywhere. He even smacked at Albus. But it was not working, strong hands held him tight in the water. He could not help it he screamed. Again and Again and again, fighting with everything he had. But he was soon tireded out, and could only struggle feebly. He was going to get burned and go under- suffocate. And Albus was the one making him. He went still and kept his eyes shut. Minutes seemed to flash by fast. Albus felt insanely guilty for doing so. _

_"Severus? Severus? Look, open your eyes." Albus said softly. _

_Severus hesitatingly opened his eyes. His eyes went wide as he was greeted by large bubbles, green and silver. He shook but Albus patted him on the head again. _

_"See, the water is nice." Albus said softly. _

_Severus shook his head, frantically._

_"If the water was going to hurt you, wouldn't it do so already?"_

_Severus widened his eyes at the logic. _

_Albus watched as he reached out a careful arm and felt the bottom of the tub- the whole tub. He moved around carefully, no doubt feeling for drop offs of surprise hot spots. He found no such thing however, and sat back down in the middle. _

_Albus sighed with relief as the man finally sank back down in the middle. It had taken several smacks to his face and bites, but it was worth it. Even though Severus was still stiff and looked scared, he was no longer screaming bloody murder. Which a relief to his ears, a happy one._

_Albus tried to get the younger man to relax. "It's okay, see I told you."_

_Severus just nodded. "No tricks?" He asked._

_"No tricks at all." Albus confirmed. _

_The potions master gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing._

_Albus did not want to embarrass the wizard but had to ask. "You can do the rest by yourself, correct?"_

_To Albus's shock the man shook his head fast, and furious._

_"Don't leave!" he yelled, with panic in his voice._

_"I thought you might like some privacy." Albus pointed out._

_"What if I go under? Stay, please." His voice was the weakest Albus had ever it. _

_Albus decided then, that he would not leave. He wanted to help his dear 'son' get past this irrational fear._

_ "I'll stay, okay. Don't fret."_

_"Not fretting." He pouted._

_Albus smilde and started to move._

_The potions master noticed quickly. "You said you'd stay." He accused._

_Albus smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I'm only going to sit upon the toilet lid, is that okay?" He asked._

_Fear showed in the black haired mans eyes, and Albus could tell that it was not okay._

_"Here," he conjured s stool, and moved it to the side of the huge tub, "there we go." _

_Albus picked up a cloth, and some special ink-removing goo, and started to clean Severus's ink patches off. Albus rubbed at a particular tough spot. Severus pulled away and glared._

_"Ow!"_

_"Oh, quite sorry. I was just working on a very stubborn patch of ink. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_ "Okay." _

_Allbus sighed, relieved. He continued to scrub at the patches until they came off. Ad he was scrubbing, however, the man kept fidgeting. _

_"Can you sit still, please?" He asked kindly._

_"Sorry."_

_Albus sighed, "There is no need to be embarrassed._

_Now, shall we shall wash your hair? _

_"No." _

_Albus frowned "Yes, I can certainly see that you are leery, but rust me. Now it's time to clean your hair. Which one of these would you like?" Albus flashed two bottles at him, with the lids off. Severus crept closer and sniffed._

_"Do you want blueberry, or orange?"_

_ "I don't want to."_

_to Albus what color the younger wizard favored as a child Albus sighed and chose for him. Picking up the blue he started._

_ "Blueberry it is, then." He started to put a little tiny drop on the black hair, going slow._

_ "Careful now, don't get it in your eyes." He carefully helped his ward smooth it in._

_Albus wanted to go quickly, it was clear that Severus was very scared._

_"Okay now, I need you to lay back." He said nicely._

_He did not expect what happened next. _

_A hand shot oat and hit his arm. "Nooo!"_

_Severus had gone completely crazy. _

_"No, no. Not under. Just lean back, shhh."_

_His gentle words did not help any, the man started hyperventilating._

_"No!" He screamed._

_Albus reached over and hugged the boy tight, letting his cry. _

_"Here, let's do this instead." He conjured a big cup over. _

_Severus loosened his grasp and sank back in the middle of the tub. "Do what?" He asked, suspicious._

_"I want you to close your eyes, and keep them closed real tight? Can you do that?"_

_The wizard nodded, goop dripping from his hair. "Why?"_

_"I'm going to pour this on your head, and it'll get the goop out."_

_Albus was finally able to wash the shampoo out, along with the ink. Satisfied he smiled._

_"Okay, were all done." He said, rubbing the boys head._

_"Allllllllllllllllll done?" The boy asked._

_"Yes." Albus confirmed._

_The boy opened his eyes, and touched his head._

_His eyes widened. "Feel smooth." He said, yawning._

_Albus chuckled, "I think it's time to get out now, hmmm."_

_The boy nodded his head, and let Albus lift him out and wrap a towel around him._

_"Let's get you nice and dry, hmmm?"_

_Albus turned for only a second to drain the tub, but when he turned back an ashamed look was on Severus's face. _

_"Albus?"_

_Albus sighed._

_ "I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone." _

_Albus shook his head. "Why on earth would I do that to you? Here, get these pajamas on. I dare say you look a tad tired." Albus left the bathroom, pleased to have helped. _


End file.
